inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
RE:Spacing Hi Fubuki~ Long time no see also X3 Yeah, about that... That always happens, I'll try to fix it later~^^ 04:32 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Color problem? 04:43 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Oh, okay~ Thnx, I'll try to fix it~ 04:53 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Uhmm... can I ask, can you speak Spanish? 05:21 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Oh, okay, just asking (that one IE wiki is Spanish and it only has 31 articles!) And, yes~ I know both of them~^^ (When I remebered this one day, I searched and searched, hehe) 05:28 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Yep~ (Sorry For the Late Reply) 05:50 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) I know...??? No, no, no, I KNOW them, but template... no, can you at least tell me the steps please~? 06:02 4/1/2013 (UTC) Well... It's just that... I'm pretty shy on public chats... *blushes of embarrassment* 06:13 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Uhmm, can we just chat on the Chrono stone wiki? 06:24 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Re:Template Ah okay. Tbh i don't see much of a difference anyway :P but thanks again for making the template. Btw i think you've forgotten my message of how to remove a background in paint.net xD so can you tell me now? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu Yeah, I know about that. It just that I've never seen (or know) any characters with the exact same moveset in 2 games, so I was doubting its reliablity, but oh well... XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: CS Hissatsu I guess you really have a point there.. So I decided to not add all the slideshows, but only those which doesn't even have a single slideshow (Anime or Wii). Because it will make those page better. Just to add, even Lord added Crimson Sphere and Hell's Fist' slideshow because they didn't have a single slideshow. 17:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :'D It really means a lot to me.. :) 14:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Tabber It's Genda. Not me http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 08:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) re:Tabber I actually find a top border distracting, and that's why I didn't include it. Personal opinion, though, so I guess if you pointed it out I should make a blog post and see what the other users thing as well~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Thnx for teaching me how to make a template~^^ So, for my thnx, I made a template~(Also my first one~^^), Hope you like it~^^ here~ 08:38 pm 4/4/2013 (UTC) Thnx~ and Okay :3 Raven-sama is using that template~^^ (Good thing you responded quickly or else I might recieve and respond to your messange on April 11 :3) 10:07 pm 4/4/2013 (UTC) '↑'P.S.: Can I add you on FB? :3 re:Emblems Because not all teams have that kind of emblem, and it's better to have consistency. You are free to re-upload the ones I overwrote if you want to use them on your page or something, though. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :The GO only teams will keep whatever emblem they are using now, since extracting sprites from 3DS roms still isn't possible. And for the template, it doesn't matter how you put the info in the article, the lines will always display in the order they are in the template. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Arranging them in order is better so it's easier to find what you need in case of editing, but if it happens to not do it by accident nothing happens, yeah. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC)